SOBREVIVIENDO A MI ALIANZA CON MUGIWARA-YA
by Tannys D
Summary: TRAFALGAR LAW NO SABE COMO TERMINO INVOLUCRADO EN ESE TIPO DE SITUACIONES FUERA DE TODA LÓGICA, SOLO SABE QUE TODO ESO SE DEBE A SU ALIANZA CON MUGIWARA NO LUFFY. NO LE QUEDA MÁS REMEDIO QUE ADAPTARSE O MORIR EN EL INTENTO O TERMINAR LOCO COMO TODOS EN ESA TRIPULACIÓN. Y OTRA COSA QUE LE PREOCUPA SON LAS EXTRAÑAS SENSACIONES QUE EL MUGIWARA DESPIERTA EN ÉL.
1. Chapter 1

IMITACIONES ¿AHOGADAS?

Era un día soleado en el Sunny, todos se encontraban realizando diferentes cosas, las chicas de la tripulación tomaban el sol, mientras un enamorado y caballeroso cocinero les ofrecía unas refrescantes bebidas. Usopp y Franky se encontraban planeando otra mejora para el Sunny, Chopper elaboraba más medicinas, el espadachín se encontraba dormido sobre el pasto mientras Brook tocaba una suave canción. Todo era paz y tranquilidad y cierto shichibukai de ojos grises lo agradecía no era muy común estos momentos en esta loca tripulación, aun no terminaba de entender como era que había terminado de aliado de esa panda de locos.

Ah, sí lo recordaba perfectamente era porque tenía una idea muy equivocada de ellos, pensando que eran una tripulación más… ¿Cómo decirlo?...seria, atemorizante e incluso sádica como cualquier tripulación normal, pero no era así y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

El ojigris, se encontraba recargado en la barandilla, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más duraría esta tranquilidad…3, 2,1 y ¡PUM! Ahí estaba el huracán con patas al que los locos de la tripulación llamaban capitán.

-shishishi USOPP VAMOS A JUGAR-se dirigió al narigón con una enorme sonrisa.

-Luffy ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado con Franky, ve con Chopper-dijo el tirador ocasionando un mohín en el pequeño mono, pero que inmediatamente desapareció al ver al renito.

-CHOPPER VAMOS JUEGA CONMIGO-grito acercándose lo más rápido que pudo al pequeño doctor.

-no puedo Luffy, tengo que terminar estas medicinas-le contesto sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, logrando que el capitán se dejara caer abatido.

_-¿Quién más podría jugar conmigo? Sanji no, está ocupado preparando mi deliciosa carne, ¿Nami? No ella está tomando el sol junto con Robin de seguro si voy y le pido que juegue conmigo me golpeara, ¿Zoro? no él está durmiendo y además se despierta de mal humor y solo me aburriré más, ¿Kin y Momo? están tomando el té mientras Brook toca su violín y Caesar ni pensarlo. ¡Ah! que aburrido no tengo con quien jugar-_pensaba el capitán de los mugiwaras.

Justo en ese momento voltea hacia la barandilla donde se encontraba recargado el ojigris, se preguntaran cual fue la razón de que volteara, fácil, desde que el cirujano había abordado el Sunny, el pequeño capitán se sentía nervioso y no por lo que les esperaba en Dressrosa con el shichibukai Doflamingo sino más bien por la presencia del moreno, no podía evitar sentir su mirada sobre él y eso lo hacía sentir incomodo lo peor es que no sabía porque.

El cirujano no podía evitar ver la pataleta que el Mugiwara hacia al no conseguir que alguno de sus tripulantes jugase que con él, no podía creer que este pequeño niño hiperactivo fuese el temible pirata del que todos hablaban y temían, no era más que un chiquillo inquieto, cuyo pasatiempo era comer hasta reventar y sacarse los mocos. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el pequeño lo miraba de manera insegura como queriendo hacer algo y no atreverse hacerlo. Vio que el mugiwara se armaba de valor y a paso lento pero firme se dirigía a donde él estaba.

-¿Qué se te ofrece mugiwara-ya?-pregunto el shichibukai de manera tranquila.

-uhm, me preguntaba si… ¿quieres jugar conmigo Torao?-pregunto nerviosamente el pequeño.

-¿jugar? No somos niños mugiwara-ya-dijo fríamente el ojigris.

-ah, ya veo-dijo tristemente el menor bajando la mirada y acomodándose su sombrero de paja.

Inmediatamente el shichibukai al ver esa expresión en el pequeño se arrepintió, no sabía porque pero no le gustaba ver triste al pequeño mugiwara y sobre todo no le gustaba ser el causante de ese estado de ánimo. El medico había notado que desde que vio el primer cartel de recompensa del pelinegro se había sentido muy atraído e interesando por él, sobre todo por todas las hazañas que había realizado y más aún cuando una de ellas la presencio en el archipiélago de Sabaody al ver como golpeaba a uno de los nobles que había ahí, sin importarle las consecuencias y sin mencionar el respeto que nació en él cuándo lo vio participar en la guerra de Marineford.

-está bien juguemos-dijo finalmente el ojigris provocando que el pequeño sonriera alegremente.

-Si shishishi viva-exclamo alegremente el monito.

-y bien ¿a qué quieres jugar mugiwara-ya?-pregunto aunque seguramente la respuesta no le gustaría.

-juguemos a las imitaciones-dijo emocionado

-¿imitaciones?-pregunto confundido

-sí, yo imito a alguien y tu adivinas quien es y después tu imitas a alguien y yo adivino quien es-explico el pequeño pelinegro.

El rostro del shichibukai era un poema, el juego todavía no empezaba y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Salió de su estupefacción cuando vio al pequeño que se jalaba la nariz.

-mira quien soy: en mi pueblo me conocían como el gran capitán-dijo mientras hacia una pose mostrando su gran nariz-AH ¿Por qué EXTORCIONASTE A DOFLAMINGO? ¡ESCUCHE QUE ESE TIPO ERA PEOR QUE EL DIABLO!-grito fingiendo estar asustado-shishishi ¿Quién soy?-pregunto finalmente.

-eh-el shichibukai estaba perplejo, no es que no supiera quien era, sino más bien le parecía patético ¿alguien le podría decir cómo es que termino metido en ese embrollo? ¡Ah! sí por idiota y por no ver la cara de tristeza del pequeño niño-eres Nariz-ya-contesto cuando finalmente reacciono.

-si shisihi, ahora te toca a ti-dijo esperando que el ojigris realizara su imitación. El mayor no sabía que hacer-anda Torao es fácil.

El ojigris volteaba a todos lados buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar hacer una imitación o mejor aún que lo librara del problema, lamentablemente no encontró nada.

-Torao, anda te estoy esperando-decía impacientemente el pequeño capitán.

El mayor no entendía cómo podía ser tan fastidioso el chiquillo, en eso se le vino una idea, se le acercó y le quito el sombrero al pequeño para después quitarse el suyo y colocarse el de paja. Antes de hacer algo volteo nuevamente alrededor para ver que nadie los estuviera observando, todos los mugiwara estaban en lo suyo que ni siquiera les prestaban la más mínima atención, entonces hizo lo siguente:

-vamos Torao, anda vamos a jugar-hablo con el sombrero de paja puesto-shishis ¡Sanji quiero carne!-dijo mientras hacía poses un tanto exageradas-y bien ¿Quién soy?

-JAJAJA ERES YO-grito feliz de que el mayor lo imitara-que divertido, mi turno-dijo antes de que el mayor le dijera que el juego había terminado.

Law se quitó el sombrero de paja y se puso el suyo, mientas veía que hacia el mugiwara.

-mira quien soy-de la nada el pequeño encontró un pedazo de cinta y se la coloco en la frente mientras hacía cara de "todo me molesta porque soy malvado"-mira mi poder-dijo mientras alzaba su brazo "yo he asesinado a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a burlarse de mi"- y para terminar su imitación lanzo un tubo de metal que Usopp y Franky habían dejado ahí.

Era claro que la imitación era de Eustass Kid, eso ya lo sabía Law, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue del tubo que volaba hacia él o al menos no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo en el agua al haber salido volando por el golpe que recibió.

-Ah Torao- corrió hacia la barandilla para ver si el Shichibukai se sostuvo de algo pero el sonido del chapoteo le indico que no- ZORO, SANJI ¡AYUDA! TORAO RESBALO POR LA BARANDILLA Y CAYO AL AGUA.

El cocinero que era el más cercano corrió hacia donde estaba el monito al oír sus gritos-Luffy ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritas así?

-Torao, resbalo y cayó al agua-dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde el ojigris había caído y se hurgaba la nariz-ayúdalo, él no puede nadar.

Todos habían llegado al oír el alboroto, mientras el cocinero se arrojaba al mar en busca del shichibukai. Después de unos segundos el rubio salió del agua con el pelinegro acuestas, Franky y Usopp les ayudaron a subir.

-Chopper revísalo, creo que no respira-le indico Sanji al renito, mientras este corrió alrededor gritando con cara de miedo.

-AH UN DOCTOR, NECESITAMOS UN DOCTOR, QUE ALGUIEN LO SALVE-no podía dejar de correr y gritar hasta que el peliverde lo detuvo.

-Chopper tu eres el doctor, revísalo y deja de hacer tanto drama-le dijo el espadachín, esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al renito y auxiliar al ojigris.

-no respira hay que darle respiración de boca a boca-apenas termino de decir eso y todos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás siendo Luffy el único al frente, ya que este ni en cuenta.

-bien Luffy tú lo harás-le dijo mientras le jalaba del brazo-yo te explicare como se hace.

-bien lo hare-acepto serio el monito al ver que su aliado le necesitaba, se hinco a un lado de Law como le había indicado Chopper.

-bien Luffy, toma con tu pulgar y tu dedo índice su nariz, para obstruirle el paso de aire-el monito solo hacia lo que el renito le indicaba-ahora coloca tu boca con los labios abiertos sobre la de Law- ante eso Luffy enrojeció pero lo hizo, estaba muy nervioso-por ultimo exhala dentro de la boca de Law para que este exhale a su vez-el mugiwara hizo todo lo indicado por Chopper.

De repente el Shichibukai comenzó a reaccionar para alegría de Luffy.

-ah, ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto un tanto desorientado el ojigris.

-caíste al mar Law no te muevas mucho descansa un poco-le indico el renito.

-Torao que bueno que estas bien, deberías ser más cuidadoso-le dijo el pequeño mugiwara, hasta ese momento se percató el mayor de su cercanía. El verle le trajo una onda de recuerdos de cómo había caído al agua por estar jugando con él a las imitaciones y como en la última Luffy le había arrojado un tubo de metal y le había tirado por la borda.

-mira que hay que ser imbécil para haber resbalado de esa manera-eso lo dijo el espadachín que le miraba serio, pero con un deje de burla impregnado en su voz, el ojigris lo fulmino con la mirada.

-déjalo marino idiota, que hasta tú te has caído varias veces-le dijo el cocinero ya que a este de algún modo le agradaba el shichibukai, se le hacía buen tipo.

-¡calla! ceja-sushi-contrataco el espadachín, dando pie a la ira del cocinero y a una de las ya típicas peleas entre ellos. Todos al ver que ya todo había pasado se retiraron del lugar llevándose con ellos al par conflictivo, dejando solos al pequeño capitán con el ojigris.

-Torao ten más cuidado la próxima vez-le dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

-fuiste tú el que me tiro mugiwara-ya-le reclamo.

-ah, ¿yo fui?-pregunto confundido el menor-perdón.

-ya no importa, me iré a recostar un poco a mi camarote-se levantó y se encamino hacia el interior del Sunny-por cierto ¿Quién me dio respiración de boca a boca?-le pregunto sin girarse por completo.

-fui yo ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

-eh, no es eso, es solo que…mejor olvídalo-dijo volviendo a reanudar su camino más de prisa para que el mugiwara no notara su sonrojo, dejando al pequeño confundido y triste-_ah mugiwara- ya no sé cómo saldré de esta alianza contigo, seguramente muerto_- eso ultimo lo pensó con pesadez esperaba y no fuera así.


	2. Chapter 2

CENA ARDIENTE

Finalmente después de tanto navegar llegarían pronto a una isla, según los cálculos de la navegante arribarían aproximadamente en un par de horas. El shichibukai se sentía aliviado de por fin pisar tierra firme y librarse aunque sea por unos instantes de esa tripulación y del pequeño homicida de sombrero de paja. La razón para llamarlo así era muy sencilla recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas tres días cuando el mugiwara estaba de nuevo aburrido, lo ocurrido salió peor de lo cualquiera se hubiese imaginado, pues desde entonces el capitán ya no se comportaba como solía hacerlo…y todo por su culpa, eso lo agobiaba mucho.

Flashback de Law

Estaba recostado en el camarote que me habían asignado, aun recordaba que casi me ahogo por cumplir el capricho de mugiwara-ya de jugar con él, en serio no entiendo porque si es peligroso, narizón-ya y mapache-ya siguen jugando con él, en fin qué más da todos están locos.

-Trafalgar es hora de cenar-oí que era narizotas-ya, que me hablaba para ir a cenar con ellos.

-en un momento estoy con ustedes -después de oír que el tirador se retiraba, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación, una vez más tenía que convivir con la panda de locos y sobre todo con mugiwara-ya que era por mucho el peor de toda la tripulación.

A paso lento y sin ganas me dirigí al comedor, en el pasillo me topé con Roronoa-ya, que al verme puso una cara muy seria, yo trate de ignorarlo pero cuando iba a rebasarlo el coloco uno de sus brazos por donde yo iba pasando, me detuve y me gire hacia él para saber que quería.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Roronoa-ya?-pregunte desinteresadamente, aunque por dentro estaba muy irritado, lo único que quería era cenar y volverme a encerrar en mi camarote y este maldito espadachín lo estaba poniendo difícil.

- Nada solo quiero advertirte algo-me dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte sosteniéndole la mirada.

-él es mío aléjate, no te quiero cerca suyo-dijo mientras me ponía una de sus katanas en el cuello, yo no podía hacer lo mismo ya que había dejado a Kikoku en el camarote.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte realmente estaba confundido y enfadado.

-no te hagas el idiota, si te veo de nuevo cerca de él te cortare la garganta y te amarrare en lo más alto del mástil- después de amenazarme retiro su katana de mi cuello y se marchó al comedor.

No podía creerlo, Roronoa-ya estaba interesado en mugiwara-ya, eso de alguna manera me molestaba mucho, con todo y mi mal humor me dirigí al comedor, al llegar vi que todos me esperaban para cenar.

-Torao de prisa, tengo hambre-me dijo mugiwara-ya que como siempre está impaciente por comer-ven siéntate a mi lado-me pidió con un leve sonrojo que hizo que mi mal humor se disipara un poco, no sabía bien porque pero que él me pidiera estar a su lado me hacía sentir ¿feliz? no lo sé pero no pude evitar mirar con una mueca de satisfacción a Roronoa-ya.

-Claro mugiwara-ya y lamento el retraso-dije mientras tomaba asiento a lado del capitán, que me sonrió al ver que le había cumplido su petición, volví a mirar a Zoro-ya, pero grande fue mi sorpresa que su mirada era de preocupación y no de odio, eso me confundió hace un momento me había amenazado y ahora mostraba una mueca de preocupación, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-espero te guste la cena Law-me dijo Kuroashi-ya mientras me servía mi platillo que era Crostini de Salmón al Eneldo ( z/crostini-del-salm%C3% ), en ese momento note una aura amenazante observe entre los presentes para ver de dónde provenía y me di cuenta que Roronoa-ya me miraba fúrico.

Eso aclaro mis dudas él no me había amenazado por mugiwara-ya, sino por el cocinero quien iba a pensarlo, después de todo siempre estaban peleando, será que como dicen "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" no pude evitar sonreír, creo podría divertirme con este par, pero aun no entiendo porque el enojo del espadachín hacia mí, yo no he mostrado interés en el cocinero, es más ni siquiera despierta en mí nada en absoluto a diferencia de su capitán.

-oye Torao deberías comer antes de que se enfrié-me indico mugiwara-ya-o si no quieres me lo como yo shishishi-dijo como siempre el glotón.

-ya voy mugiwara-ya-le dije mientras tomaba mis cubiertos, debo decir que una de las cosas buenas que tenía esta tripulación, era la deliciosa comida preparada por kuroashi-ya.

-oye Torao ¿mañana jugarías conmigo de nuevo a las imitaciones?-me dijo mientras intentaba que no probara nada de mi platillo, no lo entiendo primero me apresura a cenar y ahora que lo voy hacer parece decidido a no dejarme hacerlo, tal vez sea que quiere comerse mi porción, pero no comprendo su cara de preocupación.

-no lo creo mugiwara-ya, con mi experiencia anterior dudo que volvamos a jugar ese mismo juego-le dije mientras intentaba llevarme a la boca el trozo de salmón que había cortado pero de nuevo fui interrumpido.

-¿tu jugaste con Luffy-san?-pregunto sorprendido huesos-ya, al mirarlo pude darme cuenta que él no era el único sorprendido, toda la tripulación parecía sorprendida hasta Roronoa-ya había dejado de verme enojado, incluso el samurái y su mocoso me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno.

-si ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunte con un tono de molestia impregnado en la voz.

-no nada, es solo que nos parece raro-termino de decir narizotas-ya para calmar la tensión que se había formado. De nuevo me dispuse a cenar cuando sorprendí a mugiwara-ya queriendo intercambiar nuestros platillos.

-deja en su lugar mi plato mugiwara-ya-le dije mientras él daba un salto por el susto que le cause al sorprenderlo.

-lo siento es solo que…-trato de explicarse pero kuroashi-ya lo interrumpió.

-basta Luffy deja el plato de Law en paz y comete lo tuyo-dijo autoritariamente, tanto que el pequeño mugiwara bajo la mirada, sorprendiendo a todos por su aptitud.

-no lo comas por favor-me susurro mientras no dejaba de ver mi platillo con una cara de preocupación, cosa que me consterno pero igualmente no le hice caso y comí mi trozo de salmón. El sabor era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, no, no era eso, el sabor en realidad era muy picante, demasiado tanto que me empecé a poner rojo y sentía que mis fosas nasales ardían empezando a ahogarme por lo que rápidamente bebí el agua de mi vaso lo hice tan rápido que todos voltearon a verme.

-Law ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Tony-ya, yo solo trate de alcanzar otro vaso de agua, no podía hablar de lo enchilado que estaba, comenzaba asfixiarme.

-lo siento mucho-escuche que mugiwara-ya se disculpaba, mientras mapache-ya me trataba de ayudar junto con Nico-ya.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Luffy?-le pregunto Robot-ya.

-por lo del platillo de Torao, no era mi intención-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, según pude observar de reojo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a su comida?-le pregunto kuroashi-ya.

-pues verán yo estaba aburrido y además tenía hambre, así que fui a la cocina para ver que podía comerme y vi que estabas sirviendo los platos para la cena y yo solo quise ayudarte Sanji y como vi que le ponías unas ramitas a los platillos y me di cuenta que te faltaba uno así que yo quise colocarle a ese unas cuantas como tú, pero no encontré más y fui a buscar a la despensa y me encontré con estas-todos escuchamos mientras veíamos como señalaba las hierbas que tenía mi plato.

Cocinero-ya se acercó y probó e inmediatamente su rostro adquirió un color rojo intenso mientras trataba de escupir el bocado.

-ah, lo que le pusiste es wasabi IMBÉCIL-le grito al pequeño mugiwara-ya.

-lo siento no quería que esto pasara, después me di cuenta porque lamí uno de mis dedos y sentí el picor, quise arreglarlo, pero tú me sorprendiste Sanji y me corriste de la cocina, cuando nos serviste y vi que el plato con la planta que pica era el de Torao, trate de evitar que lo comiera, pero falle-dijo según escuche en mi desesperación por quitarme el picor, incluso pude observar que el pequeño quería llorar-trate de cambiar su plato con el mío, pero…

-SERAS IDIOTA, TE PROHIBO ENTRAR DE NUEVO EN MI COCINA, ESCUCHAS-grito fuera de si kuroashi-ya, provocando que el capitán se quedara avergonzado y triste.

-BASTA SANJI FUE UN ACCIDENTE, NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARLE ASI-esta vez fue Roronoa-ya el que intervino a favor de su capitán, el cocinero quiso replicar, pero yo no lo permití ahora iba la mía.

-LOS DOS CALLENSE-les grite una vez pude hacerlo, después me dirigí al pequeño cretino-MUGIWARA-YA CASI ME MATAS, NO LO SABIAS PERO YO SOY MUY SUSCEPTIBLE A LOS SABORES FUERTES Y PICANTES, POR POCO HACES QUE ME AHOGUE-le grite fuera de mis cabales-NO LO ENTIENDES YO SOLO HICE ESTA ALIANZA POR EL PODER QUE REPRESENTAS PARA LOGRAR EL OBJETIVO PLANTEADO, NUNCA LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA SER TU MALDITO AMIGO.

-pp-ero…-quiso hablar pero lo interrumpí no quería escuchar sus excusas estúpidas.

-SEGUIREMOS CON LA ALIANZA, PERO DE HOY EN ADELANTE TU Y YO SOLO HABLAREMOS POR ASUNTOS RELACIONADOS CON EL PLAN, SI NO ES NADA DE ESO EVITA DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-grite eso ultimo con toda la rabia de la que era capaz en esos momentos y sin nada más que decir me dispuse a retirarme a mi camarote con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-ESPERA MALDITO ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASI?-era Roronoa-ya que me miraba de forma furiosa como el resto de la tripulación me detuve para mirarle de la misma forma, él quiso atacarme, pero…

-Zoro detente-le ordeno mugiwara-ya al espadachín que sin estar conforma le obedeció-si eso es lo que quieres está bien, ya no te molestare más-eso me lo dijo a mí con un rostro serio, pero con una mirada triste y dolida- y Sanji es la última vez que vuelvo a intentar ayudarte, lo siento-eso último se lo dijo a Kuroashi-ya que también se quedó callado, para finalmente retirarse no sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de dolor dejándome sorprendido por sus palabras y a un muy cabizbajo y arrepentido cocinero, el resto de la tripulación se empezó a retirar no sin antes dedicarme una mirada desaprobatoria tanto a mi como a kuroashi-ya.

Ahora estaba más enojado que antes y al llegar a mi camarote me encerré y me tire en la cama para intentar dormir, pero lo único que conseguía al cerrar los ojos era ver el rostro triste de mugiwara-ya.

Fin Flashback de Law

Desde entonces el mugiwara no le dirigía la palabra y si era sincero consigo mismo el ojigris, eso le agobia y no solo a él, también a Sanji al que tampoco le hablaba, para empeorar las cosas el pequeño desde ese día se había estado comportando de manera extraña, casi no comía eso quiere decir que ya no le pedía comida a todo pulmón a Sanji y tampoco jugaba como solía hacerlo, además de que no sonreía.

El shichibukai estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que solo reacciono cuando la navegante grito para informar que ya habían llegado a la isla, tal vez en ese lugar podría hacer algo para arreglar las cosas con el pequeño mugiwara y que este volviera a sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

BORRACHERA

Al llegar a la isla todos se dispersaron tras escuchar la orden de la navegante sobre no meterse en problemas, cada quien tomo su rumbo tanto sea para abastecer el barco como para divertirse. Yo quise irme con Mugiwara-ya, pero al voltear este ya había desaparecido, tenía que encontrarlo y tener una charla muy seria con él donde yo con todo el dolor del mundo me tragaría mi orgullo y le pediría una "sincera" disculpa.

Camine durante horas por todas las calles de la isla y no lo encontré, incluso lo busque en el parque de diversiones y no lo encontré, solo vi algunos de sus nakamas como Narizotas-ya, mapache-ya y huesos-ya en las atracciones, pero de mugiwara-ya nada, después lo busque en los restaurantes, claro que tendría que estar en alguno por ser un glotón, pero nada, ni rastro de él, me fastidia no encontrarlo.

Ahora que vagabundeo por las calles, sin un rumbo fijo recuerdo lo que hable con Kuroashi-ya antes de llegar a la isla.

Flashback

El ojigris estaba recargado en la barandilla cuando vio que el cocinero de la tripulación se aproximaba a él con una bebida en una bandeja.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kuroashi-ya?-pregunto tranquilamente el shichibukai.

-Law solo quería saber cómo estabas-le dijo mientras le ofrecía la bebida- digo después de todo lo que paso con Luffy.

-estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte-contesto fríamente y sin tomar la bebida.

-creí que te afectaría, ya que ahora todos te miren acusadoramente-dijo el rubio volviendo a ofrecer la bebida al pelinegro.

-no me afecta, estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas-de nuevo contesto secamente, pudo ver la cara del rubio cuando lo hacía-¿Qué buscas? Pregunto finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto confundido Sanji.

-¿Qué buscas conmigo?-le pregunto observándolo a los ojos- mira sea lo que sea tú no me interesas quien me interesa es otra persona, así que dejemos esto por la paz, sí, me caes bien pero hasta ahí.

-Está bien te lo diré, no me interesas igual me caes bien pero nada más, yo solo quería obtener la atención de cierta persona-dijo mientras disimuladamente dirigía su mirada a un rincón donde "cierta" persona les veía.

-oh, ya veo pues felicidades lo lograste-dijo mientras igual que el rubio observaba con disimulo el rincón y a la persona que se ocultaba ahí.

-ah, una cosa más ¿es Luffy cierto?-pregunto el rubio-la persona que te interesa es él.

-no lo sé-no es que quisiera decir eso, pero no estaba seguro.

-¿no lo sabes? Es algo raro viniendo de alguien tan inteligente como tú-el cocinero le sonrió mientras de manera implícita le decía idiota-pues es mejor que lo sepas pronto porque tal vez Luffy no estará disponible siempre-dijo eso ultimo mientras se retiraba, no sin antes dejarle la bebida en la barandilla.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo, tenía que poner en orden sus ideas, tomo la bebida y la probo realmente era deliciosa.

Fin Flashback

_Tal vez Luffy no estará disponible siempre_ no puedo sacarme esas palabras de mi mente, acaso alguien estaba interesado en mugiwara-ya, si era así yo no lo permitiría, ya lo tenía decidido y claro, el pequeño mugiwara-ya sería solo mío, realmente había sido un idiota por no darme cuenta que antes sentía curiosidad por el cuándo vi su primer cartel, después nació en mi un sentimiento de respeto cuando lo vi golpear a ese noble y haber participado en aquella cruenta guerra, pero ahora que he convivido con él esa curiosidad y respeto evolucionaron en un nuevo sentimiento, uno más fuerte que cualquier otro y para hacerme sentir más vil por haberle gritado esas palabras de las que ahora me arrepiento, si como suena Trafalgar Law se arrepiente por primera vez de algo. Pero sin importar que lograre que el pequeño niño vuelva a dirigirme la palabra y que su atención sea solo mía junto con su sonrisa.

Seguí caminado y sin darme cuenta llegue a un bar era el más alejado del lugar entre, tal vez un trago me caiga bien. Al entrar vi que varios hombres vitoreaban algo sobre que un tal Rogelio se había llevado uno muy bueno y otros sobre que le quitaría la inocencia a esa delicia de chico.

No les preste más atención me senté en la barra y pedí un trago, cuando a la derecha de la barra vi algo muy familiar para mí, era el sombrero de mugiwara-ya, lo tome y le pregunte al cantinero si había visto al dueño del sombrero.

-sí señor, estuvo aquí ahora mismo debe estar en las recamaras que están allá atrás-dijo mientras señalaba una puerta a la izquierda de la barra-se fue con Rogelio estaba totalmente ebrio y eso que solo bebió un par de tragos, pobre de seguro Rogelio se ha de estar propasando con él, tenga por seguro que si era virgen, ya no lo será-tras decirme eso corrí lo más rápido que pude, no puedo permitir que ese imbécil abuse de mi mugiwara-ya, solo yo podía hacerlo.

Abrí puerta, tras puerta y nada hasta que llegue a la última, la más alejada de todas, la abrí de una patada y cuando entre vi a un castaño sobre mi mugiwara-ya que yacía inconsciente en la cama, me aproxime y el tipo se levantó furioso por la intromisión.

-oye imbécil ¿Quién te crees para venir a interrumpir-me dijo mientras me lanzaba un golpe que fácilmente pare, sorprendiéndolo.

-soy Trafalgar Law-le dije deleitándome con su cara de horror, era seguro que me conocía-y te matare por haberte atrevido a tocar lo que es mío.

-espera yo solo quería-trato de justificarse.

Tú solo querías quedar como aquel que logro desvirgar a Mugiwara no Luffy uno de los piratas más buscado ¿no?-si esperar su respuesta le rebane por la mitad, claro sin usar mi habilidad por lo que murió.

Sin, más tiempo que perder me acerque a mugiwara-ya y para mi alivio, el idiota ese no le había alcanzado hacer nada, acaso solo quitarle la camisa dejando al descubierto, su torso, tan suave a la vista que no pude evitar tocarlo comprobando que también era suave al tacto, me estaría horas acariciándolo de no ser porque empezó a despertar.

-¿Torao?-me dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos-¿qu-que hagces aji?-por la manera que lo dijo me di cuenta que estaba todavía muy borracho.

-nada solo vine por ti-le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello, cosa que hizo que se pusiera serio.

-¿porrrque?-me pregunto-tuu estashss eno- eno-ennojado conmigooo-dijo serio, realmente no me podía tomar muy enserio esas palabras más estado él en ese estado.

-no lo estoy, al contrario-le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a él- es más me alegra encontrarte.

-shishishi, quue fien-dijo mientras se me acercaba-tengo ganasss de-de b-besarte- se aproximó más realmente yo lo deseaba, así que también acerque mi rostro y justo cuando estábamos a centímetros de tocar nuestros labios, ocurrió algo inesperado.

-guaaaahhh-si como suena el chiquillo se vomito encima de mí-lo fi-sie-nto Toraguaaahh-me volvió a vomitar.

Después de eso cayo inconsciente, sin nada más que hacer más que aguantar mi asco y las ganas de dejarlo ahí lo tome en brazos y me lo lleve al Sunny.

Tal vez este era el castigo que merecía por haberlo tratado mal, ojala despertara y vomitara a Kuroashi-ya, que también le grito y porque no, para no ser el único que recibiera el "bonito" obsequio de mugiwara-ya, no, mejor dicho de _mi_ mugiwara-ya, que aunque él no lo supiera aun ya era mío y no pararía hasta que así fuese y lo aceptase sin importar que enviara a la mierda mis elaborados planes.

CREO QUE ME QUEDO ALGO CORTITO LO SIENTO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS EXTENSO Y VEREMOS A UN LAW DISPUESTO A TODO POR CONQUISTAR A LUFFY Y ESO SOLO SIGNIFICA UNA COSA ADIOS ORGULLO Y HOLA PROBLEMAS LOCOS XD

JAJAJA ESPERO SU REVIEWS Y OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	4. Chapter 4

**PACTO DE AMISTAD**

Después de caminar todo el trayecto del bar al barco de los Mugiwaras, por fin el shichibukai llego con su preciada carga en brazos. Todos lo voltearon a ver y se alarmaron cuando notaron que Luffy estaba inconsciente.

-Tch, maldito ¿Qué le hiciste?-grito en furioso el peliverde, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desenfundar sus katanas.

-¿Qué le paso a Luffy?-pregunto igualmente preocupada la navegante.

-¿Qué sucedió Law?-pregunto el rubio cocinero, ya que él no creía que el ojigris pudiera haberle hecho algo a Luffy.

-yo no le hice nada, así que tranquilízate Roronoa-ya-dijo el moreno dedicándole una mirada fría al peliverde-solo esta borracho-esto se lo dijo a la navegante y al cocinero.

-¿borracho?-pregunto incrédulo el tirador- él nunca bebe-dijo contrariado.

-yo que sé, solo lo encontré en una bar y pues si no bebe eso explica porque se emborracho con tan poco- dijo el shichibukai mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia el interior del barco, claro que en la explicación omitió que un idiota casi abusa del menor.

-espera ¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunto el cocinero, mientras intersectaba al shichibukai.

-jajajaja-todos voltearon a ver al peliverde que prácticamente estaba tirado en el suelo debido al ataque de risa, todos tenían un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas- te vómito, jajaja-dijo burlonamente el peliverde al ojigris, ocasionando que todos colocaran sus miradas sobre él-sabes, a eso se le llama karma.

-¿en serio lo hizo?-pregunto el tirador que tenía sobre su cabeza al pequeño reno que también le miraba con curiosidad.

-si-fue la escueta respuesta de Law que estaba molesto porque sus planes se truncaron, ya que su plan era llegar decir que todo estaba bien y alejarse lo más rápido posible para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero claro si existe un Dios, es seguro que lo odia, ya que de todas las personas que pudieron darse cuenta, fue precisamente le maldito espadachín quien lo hiciera, el cual, el muy hijo de p… aún estaba muriéndose de la risa, contagiándosela a todos, haciendo que el ojigris les dedicara una no muy bonita cara de pocos amigos y aguantándose las ganas de darles una buena vista de su dedo corazón.

-vamos Cirujano-san no te enojes-decía la arqueóloga, que sin bien era sincera tampoco hacia mucho por ocultar su sonrisa- sabemos que capitán-san es alguien difícil de lidiar sobre todo si tú eres una persona seria, pero créeme, que nadie podría y querría cambiarlo discúlpalo-esto último lo dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, ya no de burla sino de apoyo.

-sí, claro me voy a dar un baño-tras decir eso el moreno se encamino de nuevo al interior del barco con destino a su camarote.

-espera, deja a Luffy, yo lo llevo a su cama-dijo el espadachín mientras se la acercaba y justo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para quitarle al pequeño de sus brazos, el shichibukai le dio un manotazo y dijo…

-no es necesario Roronoa-ya, yo lo hare-dijo molesto el ojigris por que por poco le quitan a su niño.

-¿y porque lo harías tú?-cuestiono molesto Zoro tras haber recibido el manotazo-¿Qué no querías que Luffy te dejara en paz, que no eras su amigo? ¿Eh? Responde-ordeno el peliverde.

-se lo que dije y no sabes cómo lamento eso, pero créeme, no más bien créanme-lo dijo observando a todos-cuando les digo que eso lo arreglare y que no solo seré amigo de mugiwara-ya seré algo más, así que yo me hare cargo de él-con eso ultimo ahora sí se pudo retirar al interior del Sunny, nadie lo pudo detener, no porque no quisieran, sino porque todos estaban sorprendidos, con lo que el cirujano les había dicho, que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

-eso significa que él está interesado en ¿Luffy?-pregunto confundido el espadachín-pero entonces ¿tu?- pregunto al cocinero.

-yo ¿Qué marimo?-pregunto el cocinero nervioso, ya que el peliverde se le había acercado mucho-aléjate-le grito, a punto de darle una patada.

-tú y él ¿no eran algo?-pregunto ya con una cara que denotaba seriedad y ¿preocupación?, bueno eso era lo que el rubio veía.

-sí y no éramos, aun lo somos-dijo con una sonrisa ya que sabía que con eso Zoro se podría celoso.

-entonces ese cabrón, anda contigo y quiere también estar con Luffy, no lo permitiré- grito dispuesto a ir y partirle la cara al moreno.

-espera-el cocinero lo freno-dije que aún lo somos, pero yo hablaba de que somos simplemente amigos-con eso logro que el espadachín se detuvieran y se tranquilizara. Ni el cocinero ni el espadachín reparaban que estaban siendo observados por sus nakamas.

-pero, tú y el estaban muy cerca antes de llegar a la isla que yo creí que de verdad eran pareja-dijo en un murmullo que solo Sanji escucho.

-idiota, a mí me gusta alguien más fornido, que utiliza no una, sino tres espadas, que tiene cabeza de brócoli y además es un idiota capaz de perderse de camino al baño-dijo el cocinero también en un susurro, pero que el peliverde escucho perfectamente, haciendo que su rostro adquiriera un suave color rojo después de oír esas palabras y sin más tomo a Sanji del brazo y se lo llevo consigo al lugar más apartado de todos ya que por fin pudo darse cuenta de que todos los observaban, pero sobre todo noto las caras picaras de las dos mujeres de la tripulación y cuando digo a un lugar más apartado se entiende que es la bodega, ahí hablarían y dejarían todo claro, por su parte el cocinero solo se dejaba llevar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-o-o-o-o-

**Con Law y Luffy**

El moreno ya había llegado a su camarote, se sentía muy estresado, se preguntaran porque; primero descubre que está enamorado del pequeño mugiwara al que se llevó a su camarote, si bien pensaba pasarlo a dejar en su propia habitación al final prefirió llevarlo consigo y recostarlo en su cama; segundo al niño se le ocurrió beber y después vomitarlo convirtiéndolo en la burla de todos y tercero la sobreprotección del espadachín para con su capitán, le era insoportable, claro por no decir que se sentía celoso y ahora para empeorar la situación prácticamente había confesado sus sentimientos por el mugiwara a toda su tripulación.

Ya sin querer pensar más en el asunto, decidió que lo mejor y más sano era tomar un baño no solo para relajarse sino también para quitarse el olor a vomito. Pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta para dirigirse al baño una voz lo detuvo.

-Torao, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto un adormilado y confundido mugiwara.

-paso que te emborrachaste y que ahora estás en tu barco en mi recamara-dijo con un poco de reproche el ojigris, claro más que nada por haber sido vomitado.

-ahh mi cabeza, como duele-dijo tratando de incorporarse el pequeño.

-no te levantes, claro que te duele se llama resaca, pero lo increíble es que te de demasiado rápido, pero lo más sorprendente es que la borrachera se te haya bajado ya.

Pero después de recordar lo que el tirador dijo de que el mugiwara no solía beber la respuesta era obvia, al no ser el pequeño un bebedor experimentado, era predecible que el alcohol se le subiría más rápido y cayera mas pronto en ese estado de embriaguez, pero así como era de fácil emborracharse, también su organismo era más rápido eliminando el alcohol, depurando el cuerpo más pronto que cualquier otro bebedor consumado, eso explica por qué un par de horas antes el pequeño no pudiera ni ponerse de pie de lo borracho y ahora dos horas después ya estuviera consciente viviendo los síntomas de la resaca.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Luffy señalando las manchas en la ropa del mayor.

-manchas de vómito, te dieron ganas y lo hiciste sobre mí-dijo el ojigris un poquito molesto.

-¿Qué? Lo siento-se disculpó el monito con una cara de pena, al menos eso vio el mayor antes de que el niño bajara la cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía-debes odiarme más ¿cierto?-pregunto con pena el pequeño capitán. Ocasionando que el pecho del mayor punzara por la pena que el niño mostraba.

-¿Por qué bebiste si no sueles hacerlo?-pregunto el mayor

-para no recordar lo que me dijiste, ¿de odias verdad?-pregunto de nuevo con pena.

-no te odio, mugiwara-ya-dijo mientras se aproximaba al menor sentándose junto a él en la cama-sabes, yo, mmm.. Pues quería decirte que…

-¿Qué?-cuestiono el niño.

-no es fácil para mi decir esto, ya que nunca lo he hecho, pero supongo que debo hacerlo- suspiro como dándose ánimos para decir lo que tenía que decir-mugiwara-ya yo te am…

-amigo ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunto el menor interrumpiendo al ojigris-¿Qué te parece?

-ah, pues me parece bien-dijo con un intento de sonrisa, ya que en el fondo no podía estar más frustrado por haber sido interrumpido cuando iba a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ah, Torao ¿Qué ibas a decime?-pregunto con curiosidad el mugiwara.

-nada, te iba a proponer lo mismo, que seamos amigos-dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello al pequeño.

-shishishi, que bueno, entonces ya estamos bien-pregunto un poco nervioso- me refiero a que ya ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

-no y sobre eso lamento haber dicho todo eso, tu sabes lo que paso en la cena lo siento y también lamento que por eso te hayas emborrachado-dijo el ojigris esperando ser perdonado.

-jajaja no pasa nada ya todo está olvidado-dijo abrazando al shichibukai-me alegra que seamos amigos-el mayor correspondió el abrazo más que encantado- lamento lo del vomito.

-no pasa nada, peros sabes mugiwara-ya que para ser amigos de verdad tenemos que cerrar el pacto de amistad de una manera especial-dijo Law una vez se rompió el abrazo.

-y ¿Cómo sería?-pregunto el monito ansiosamente, ya que de verdad quería que el moreno fuera su amigo.

-este pacto se cierra con un beso-dijo con una sonrisa el ojigris esperando que el chiquillo accediera.

-¿con un beso? Qué raro con mis nakamas no hice eso-dijo con mucha confusión.

-eso es porque cada pacto de amistad es distinto, unos se cierran con un simple abrazo, otros con un apretón de manos, en fin no todos son iguales, el nuestro es con un beso, aquí-dijo mientras señalaba sus labios.

-¿sería como un pacto de hermandad?-pregunto obteniendo una afirmación de cabeza del mayor-pero con Ace y mi otro hermano Sabo no lo hice-el mayor al ver lo indeciso que estaba el monito se apresuró a decir:

-bueno si no quieres que seamos amigos, pues me voy-dijo haciendo ademan de irse.

-¡ESPERA!- grito el monito mientras lo jalaba del brazo, para después de manera brusca besarle, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar beso solo había estampado sus labios contra los de él, pero claro que el mayor a pesar de estar sorprendido, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad y le empezó a mostrar lo que era un beso de verdad mientras hacía suaves movimientos sobre los labios del pequeño.

Luffy por su parte al principio estaba nervioso, porque el mayor se fuera sin cerrar el pacto de amistad, tanto que en un impulso lo jalo del brazo y choco sus labios con los de Torao, pero conforme el mayor iba tomando el control de la situación el monito poco a poco iba perdiéndose en medio del beso y más cuando el mayor introdujo su lengua explorando su cavidad, si eso se sentía ser amigo del mayor siempre querría ser su amigo y repetir muchas veces el cierre de pacto de amistad.

-To-ra-o-dijo agitadamente el pequeño una vez roto el beso-¿siempre me besaras para demostrarme tu amistad?-pregunto el menor con unas ansias que al mayor le dieron ganas de carcajearse, eso y por la inocencia que ese niño transpiraba por cada poro de su piel.

-claro mugiwara-ya, siempre que quieras te demostrare mi amistad y tú también puedes hacerlo cuando quieras-le dijo aproximando su rostro de nueva cuenta a la cara del menor que de inmediato se sonrojo.

-cla-a-ro, mmm…voy a ir con Usopp a ver que está haciendo- dijo nerviosamente, pero no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del mayor y salir como un relámpago en busca de su amigo narigudo.

El shichibukai no podía estar más complacido, ya que podría demostrarle su "amistad" a su pequeño de formas muy interesantes, con ese pensamiento por fin se fue a duchar, no sin antes sonreír por haber recibido ese último beso.


End file.
